A Night in the Dark
by sephie666
Summary: A one-shot with Damon, please read and review! Rating M for some serious kissing.


**Ellos, this is simply a one-shot with Damon, oh how i wish this would happen to me! Anyway, enjoy and please R &R!**

"Come on Helena!", I was pulled into the small town bar by my cousin Rosy. Her red and wild hair was frizzy, while her foxy green-eyes were bright with excitement.

"I told you Rose, I'm not drinking tonight", the three hour drive back to New York was going to be a long one if I had a hangover. She yanked on my arm again.

"Oh please, at least let me get wasted", she whined. I smirked at her childish antics, my cousin was the exact opposite of me. Which was why I loved visiting her, they always say opposites attract. The only problem was when I decided to move from Mystic Falls, Virginia to New York City. I was there for the Art College, but I missed the country and the open air of it. It brought back old memories whenever I visited.

I was orphaned at age five, due to an unfortunate car crash which left me to come and live with my aunt. I had been too young to remember my parents at the time, causing my Aunt Ella to become my mother figure and Rose to basically be my sister.

Many years had passed and now here I was at age 20 and going into an adult bar with my crazy alcohol-loving cousin. I sighed and let my cousin pull me into the smoke filled building. It was pleasant, not too noisy and not too dull. The music playing on the radio was the latest and the counter and tables were filled with young people, some around my age, some looking like were still in high-school. One guy at the counter caught my eye as we passed. All I could see was his back, but I could tell he was muscular, his leather jacket was taut against them. Dressed in black, with feather-like dark hair, he seemed to give off a dangerous vibe. And then my cousin dragged me over to a table, pulling my view of him away.

I passed a window and caught my reflection, a tall black haired girl stared back at me, her bright hazel eyes filled with curiosity and right now they looked like they were ccontemplating something. My mind was still on that mysterious guy.

"Guys let me introduce my cousin Helena", Rose announced to one of the tables, and I suddenly found myself in the spotlight. There were three girls and two guys. All of them looked to be ust out of high-school, which I wasn't surprised about, Rose had just graduated too. One of the girls automatically popped up and held her hand out. She had golden blond curls with moss-green eyes, I guessed that she was the popular girl of her class from her high self esteem and preppy smile.

"Hey Helena, I'm Caroline Forbes, it's great to meet this famous older sister of Rose's", she said brightly. I blushed and shook hands.

"I'm not famous, she's crazy one in the family", I glanced at Rose and she rolled her eyes. My gaze went back to the unknown people and they introduced themselves.

The dirty-blond guy was Matt Donovan, he seemed to me nice enough, and Caroline was his girlfriend. The other guy was Stefan Salvatore, he had a handsome face with chestnut hair and oak-leaf eyes, he smiled at me as I shook his hand, making me blush slightly.

One of the girl was Bonnie Bennet, she was definitely the calmest of them, she had olive-skin and peaceful brown eyes, though right now she seemed to be discomforted by something.

Last of all was Elena Gilbert, she had brown curls, a heart-shaped face, and alive brown eyes. She turned out to be Stefan's girlfriend. I sat between Bonnie and Rose and turned to Elena.

"Elena huh, nice to know that I'm not the only one with that name", I joked and she smiled. Rose came back from the bar, balancing seven different drinks on a serving dish. We each took one and Rose held her's up for a toast.

"To Helena, this is her last night visiting", she toasted. I blushed again as everyone raised their glasses of different liquors.

"Here here", and we drank. Through the corner of my eye I saw the dark haired guy looking over his shoulder at me. His black eyes seemed to hypnotize me, while they had a predatory glint in them. This surprised me and I accidently inhaled part of my sip and started coughing up a storm. Bonnie patted me on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?", she asked concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's just that guy was-", I looked back and saw that the stool was empty. I gaped at it and turned back toward Bonnie awkwardly.

"What guy?", she was looking where I was pointing. I shook my head.

"It's nothing", I sighed, she stared at me a little, but then nodded unconvinced. Then she turned to Stefan.

"So where's Damon tonight?", she asked him, her tone hard, almost like there was a hidden message. Stefan's eyes turned cautious.

"I wouldn't know, though I suppose he's somewhere around here", he muttered, like it was a bad subject. I piped up.

"Who's Damon?", I asked innocently. The whole group had tensed when Bonnie had asked her question, and now they appeared stiff as boards.

Stefan shook his head, "He's just my brother, he's a little troublesome at times", he explained at my questioning eyes at their concern for this Damon-guy. I had a question about Bonnie's reaction and Stefan's reluctance about talking about his brother, but I silenced myself. Id didn't want to bring up bad subjects when I had just met these people.

The rest of the night went well, the group shared stories about their high-school antics, and Rose and I shared some of our family ones. In the end our lungs were sore from laughing. And now it was time to head out.

I pulled Rose to her feet, I had been good and only drunk two glasses of White Russians, while she had gone full out with the alcohol, doing shots and even trying a few glasses of Jack Daniels. She stumbled into a standing postion and walked out to the car after saying good-bye to the others. She asked me if I was coming and, I nodded saying I had to go to the bathroom first.

After finishing in the bathroom, I headed out before I remembered my coat and went back to the table. The others were leaning into each other and whispering. I didn't want to interrupt, but I was curious about the whispering so I paused and listened in.

"It's too dangerous, we can't just let him walk around, he nearly gave Helena a heart-attack", Bonnie was arguing. Stefan butted in.

"Yes, but do you have any idea how to stop him, the blood from the bank has nearly run out, it doesn't surprise me that's he's doing this", Stefan paused, "Not to mention he see's her as a challenge". Elena's frightened voice spoke up.

"At least tell him not to go too far, it's not fair to Rose", she made Stefan promise, which he did so. That was my time to come in.

"Okay guys, we're leaving", I announced. They looked up, smiled, and waved me farewell.

"Give us a heads-up when you're back in town kay", Matt told me. I nodded and grabbed my coat and ran out. Their words were frightening, what would not be fair to Rose? That's when someone grabbed my arm.

Visions of self-defense poses flew into my mind. I was prepared to kick whoever it was in the chin and run like hell when I turned and saw that it was the gorgeous person from the bar.

His hair was wind-swept from the country wind, his eyes alert and looking at me with interest.

"Hello there", he said casually, his voice smooth like silk. His lips curled into a smile, showing his white, perfect teeth. My heart was thudding so fast that he could probably feel my pulse in my arm and my breaths were quickening rapidly. I made myself relax before I replied.

I cleared my throat, "Um hello". His smile grew at my nervousness.

"I saw you in there and I had to ask such a lovely girl what her name was", he asked, loosening his hand on my arm. I slowly turned to him fully. He was frightening and completly dangerous. And very disarming with his looks.

"My name's Helena, I hope you don't mind me asking your's. . .", I said, almost like I was speaking to a royal who could order my death in a second.

"Mine is Damon, I believe you were talking to my brother and his friends", he introduced himself, and I felt my heart thump harder. This was the person the group had seemed frightened of. I felt like a bird caught in the hunter's trap.

He moved closer, so close I could feel some of the heat coming off of him. I backed up against the brick wall of the bar behind me. His eyes were so mesmerizing they were unbearable to look at.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but would you mind if I saw your neck?", he asked quietly, almost like it was an everyday question. My face shot up to his. There was no way I was letting him see my neck, who knows what he was going to do. I showed him my defiance in my eyes. His eyes turned to ones of frustration, but they glazed over. Then he smirked.

"I was hoping it wouldn't go this way, but I suppose it could be a little fun", he murmured thoughtfully, putting a finger to his lips. My head turned slightly at this, confused. Then he lunged at me.

His hands came around my shoulders and I was pressed to him, my back up against the wall, struggled, but my actions were futile, he was definely all the muscle I had thought he was.

I opened my mouth to scream, but his covered mine, which surprised me. Catching me in my state of shock, he put a hand behind my head and one on my back, pressing me against him even more. My hands were on his chest, stuck there, feeling strong muscles that were being used against me.

While the rest of him was hard and almost like a cage around my own body, his lips were soft and tender. He continued to move them against mine, his hand on the back of my head slowly stroking my hair, moving up and down in an attempt to get a response out of me. Despite my fear and want of freedom, I found myself kissing him back. Our lips danced and pulled at each others, and he deepened it with gently biting my lips. Opening them, he snaked his tongue in, exploring my mouth. I let him do so, feeling helpless but euphoric. My freedom was complety forgotten.

He left my mouth and started kissing the corner of my mouth down to my chin. I found my voice. His demeanor was changing and I was beginning to feel like prey again. He moved up and down my neck, and I knew he was about to do something unexpected. Something I didn't want at all.

"Please stop it", I said faintly. He stopped. His lips paused right under my chin, in a very sensitive place.

"Hmm?", his lips vibrated from the vocal call, and that along with his breathing made me feel hot and cornered.

"I said please stop", I repeated, my voice barely audible. The hands on me tightened.

"I don't think I will", he chuckled, continuing his nuzzling into my neck. That's when I lost it all together. I felt what seemed like two pins go into my skin and nearly groaned. I was surprised, yet I think I knew he wasn't exactly human as soon as I saw him in the bar. And now my thoughts were being confirmed.

I thought it would be painful, but it felt pleasureful. As he continued to suck on the wound he created, I felt something start to flood my mind. Yet I felt a block somewhere. I pushed on it and I was engulfed by him. Not physically but mentally. He was surprised at my mind's action.

His aura was a dark purple, almost like a throbbing, but beautiful bruise. I found him feeling hungry and happy at having me to feed off of, plus grudging gratitude at me not fighting. I had no ill thoughts against him, he needed it, and right now I felt pleasure at being able to give something to him. Though I was feeling frightened, he wouldn't kill me, would he? His hands loosened on me as soon as I thought that.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that my hand had come up and I was stroking his hair in an encouraging manner. I sighed feeling his teeth draw out of me and nearly groaned when I felt him lap up the excess blood. His head came up to mine and his eyes were filled, like a cat just done with drinking some cream. Yet I saw something else, almost like a longing.

"In all my years I never tasted something so-", he whispered, then he cut himself off by shaking his head. Then his attention came back to me.

"I'll let you keep your memories", this confused me, but I kept listening, "As long as you tell me when you come again". He smirked at me. I felt light-headed and confused still, by the mention of memories, but I nodded. He smiled at me and leaned forward to give me a quick kiss on the lips. Then he leapt back, leaving my arm around a space of air, his face triumphant and light-up.

"I look forward to our next meeting Helena", he said silkily, then he was gone. Leaving me in the dark, leaning against a brick wall, and totally confused.

I walked shakily back to my car, where Rose was passed out. I slowly got into the driver seat and turned on the car and sat there thinking.

One thing was sure, I couldn't wait to visit Mystic Falls again.


End file.
